


Ringin' Round Rosies

by Entomolojest



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anyway they're gay keep scrolling, Fluff, It's literally 6AM, Just some tender moments I wrote waiting for my meds to kick in, Nightmaren, Oneshot, Other, Romance, visitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entomolojest/pseuds/Entomolojest
Summary: During their long conviction at G.U.N's high-secutity prison, Delta met the peculiar Jackle and hit it off. Both confined and forgotten, they dance their hearts away, two mad lovers in the Nightmare.
Relationships: Jackle/OC, Jackle/Sonic OC
Kudos: 3





	Ringin' Round Rosies

**Author's Note:**

> IT SURE IS 6AM...
> 
> But yeah Delta is one of my Sonic-Visitor OCs for Jackle Indulgence (TM) and was made to foil my friend's OC in our rp server. I grew hopelessly attached.
> 
> Keep an eye out for a multi-chapter fic with Shadow in the near future! 
> 
> Delta is a maned wolf, btw!

Delta stepped into the Dreamscape. Bedraggled and hunched, they tip-toed on the plush, tesolating floor. Checkered seemed to be the flavor of the night. There were no walls, extending indefinately in a forest of oversized junk piles. Delta navigated with their hands behind their back and a slow rising grin on their muzzle. Their ears twitched to the telltale tapping of a jaunty tune. 

Jack-in-the-boxes, snake cans and cards towered before them, beginning to form a semi-organized circle around a clearing. Jackle twirled in the air and danced so lively to a mute gramaphone. His voice pierced Delta's stare of amusement.

"Ah my canid companion! You're laaa-aaate! I almost started without you-- care for a dance?" Jackle said. He drifted over Delta and offered them his hand. They never got used to being the shortest thing in the room. 

"Always," Delta accepted, and continued after they were swept off their feet in an arc. "Am I really late if I'm always eager? It's not always my fault, you know," 

Despite being high above any surface, Delta struck their paw on the air like a ballroom floor as Jackle dripped them. Their lips peeled a wet smirk. 

"The wardens always complain about my surveillance. Besides, thinking of you keeps me awake. Cruel, isn't it?" Delta said.

Jackle's beautiful, cantankerous laughter could split hairs. 

"Cruel is leaving your dear Jackie to rot alone! We rot together, ringing 'round the rosies!" 

Jackle let his hands slack as they spun. Delta leaned in, defying laws of momentum, and stole a kiss from the mad Nightmaren: Snout to non-existent face. 

"Hoo-hoo!" Jackle tittered. "How I wish you were of nightmare! I'd have picked your locks post-haste! We're perfect company, us, free and discordant!" 

Jackle fanned Delta outward by the hand, and embraced them as they came in. Jackle had no physical form aside from his basic extremities, but Delta rested a hand on his breast and stared into the empty pocket of his mantle. 

"Not free yet, dear, but soon." Delta said wistfully. 

"Mmm. Ready?" 

Delta nodded, reluctant as they were to detach themself. Jackle took them in both hands by the waist and tossed them in the air. The rush of wind as they soared with the cards hung for a split, eternal second, before they flipped into Jackle's waiting arms. 

Red light flashed and filled Delta's heart with hope and courage. They breathed with Jackle and saw the world through his eyes. What a gorgeous way to live; the true assimilation of two likewise personalities. 

Their ghostly appirition hung next to Jackle. Touch-staved and lovingly, they laced their arms around his would-be neck, savoring their hearts as one. 

"You're my pocket full of posies, Jackie."


End file.
